Impenetrable Armor
by Midori Akiko
Summary: Spoiler for episode 10: After Lin's bending is taken away, she decides that she's going to teach Korra how to metalbend. Only thing is, the only metal around is Lin's uniform.


Just a quick oneshot I threw together. I don't normally ship these two together because of the age difference, but after today's episode, I think Lin could use some sexual release. Go easy on it please. Usual disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot (or lack thereof)

This is post episode ten, and the basic premise is that Lin has decided to teach Korra metalbending, despite not being able to bend anymore. Inspired partly by a post I saw about someone wondering how Lin was going to get her uniform off. O.o

* * *

"Look Avatar, I think it's time you learned metalbending."

"But...can you still teach me? Even without your bending?" The young girl suddenly looked apologetic and spluttered out a response. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!

Lin Beifong waved her hand impatiently. "It doesn't matter. Times have changed. You need all the skills you can gain in your arsenal. Do not worry about my feelings, or how sensitive I am. I can handle it."

Korra nodded her head slowly, but kept her eyes downward. Lin continued.

"There will be a time in the near future where you will need the skill of metalbending, that is a guarantee. So I must start to teach you the basics. You can already bend metal, you just don't realize it.

"Metal is simply refined earth, and impurities remain in the metal. It is the impurities you will be bending. Unfortunately, it is not infallible. As we found out, if a metal is so refined that it is removed from these impurities, we can't bend it.

"For now, I want you to just start to feel the metal. Feel the earth that exists in the metal."

Korra looked up, and blinked her eyes in confusion. "Uhm, Chief? We're hiding out in a hut. There's no metal here."

Lin sat onto the wooden floor. "It's right here," she said, pointing to her metal uniform.

"What? I can't do that!" A furious blush began to creep up through the girl's face.

"Look Avatar, I don't have time to argue with you. You need this skill, there is no other metal, and we are the only ones here. Get on with it!"

"O-oh kay," Korra managed to mumble out. She knelt by Lin, and tentatively placed her fingertips onto the area just by the older woman's hip. The metal wasn't cold like she expected, but carrying the warmth of the person it cloaked. She swallowed nervously, slowly sliding her palm onto Lin.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Lin asked her. Avoiding eye contact, Korra shook her head, unable to feel any earth.

Korra didn't know why she was so nervous. This wasn't like the time that she kissed Mako, or the time she hugged Asami, or even that night with the White Lotus guard. It was just the Chief for god's sakes. Nevertheless, Korra still couldn't shake the feeling of being intimidated in Lin's presence.

"Close your eyes," Lin commanded, and Korra obliged. "There is earth in there, no matter how small. Feel the pull, be able to push it. Anything?" Again Korra shook her head. Lin grabbed Korra's other hand and placed it on the flat area below her breasts. Korra sharply inhaled.

"Relax Avatar. Now move your hands over me, try to feel out the earth." Korra still hadn't looked Lin in the eye since this whole lesson started, but she still listened to what the older woman was telling her.

Lin leaned her head back. Something about this experience was…arousing. It certainly wasn't supposed to be. Not with a teenager. Especially not with the teenaged Avatar. But she was sure that she was actually enjoying feeling the young girl's hands rub up and down her body. After the recent events, it felt comforting. She felt a tug near her belly button and opened her eyes.

The young avatar was looking at her with a grin. "I did it! I felt it!" Lin felt her lips tug up into a slight smile. Laying her head back down, she urged the young avatar to continue. Her motions continued, and every now and then she felt a tug somewhere in her uniform. Korra's soft motions all over her body almost caused her to fall asleep. Almost.

She sat up, hating that Korra's hands broke contact and fell back into her own lap. "Korra, let's see if you can do something a little more advanced. Try bending this uniform off of me."

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"Didn't I say don't worry about my feelings?" Korra nodded once and again placed her hands on Lin. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Feel the earth_, she told herself. _It's in your hands, you can do this. Don't focus on the fact that you're rubbing your hands all over Lin Beifong's body. Don't. **Don't**. **DON'T**._

But try as she might, Korra couldn't. Couldn't even make the metal bend a little. She sighed exasperatedly. "I can't do it!"

"You can, you just need more…motivation," Lin explained.

"How?"

"You realize that bending becomes stronger the more emotionally committed we are right?"

"I know that," Korra said, "but I don't see how that helps me."

Lin leaned over and kissed Korra full on the lips. Later, if someone were to ask her, she would claim it was to catalyze the avatar's learning process, not because she'd become sufficiently aroused being felt up by the girl.

Korra's eyes stayed open for a moment, filled with a little bit of shock, and a little bit of disbelief. Finally she settled into the kiss, closing her eyes and tilting her head. Lin was obviously the more experienced one here, and Korra went along her pace. Lin's tongue gently probed Korra's lips, nudging them open. Lin ran her tongue over Korra's teeth, before biting and sucking her lower lip. After a breath, she went back in again, diving into Korra's mouth. Korra's lips opened again with no encouragement, as she felt the other woman's tongue fight with hers. It took Korra a little while, but she started to kiss back, pushing her tongue into Lin's mouth, moaning as she did so.

Korra's hands came up to Lin's face, holding her jaw as she explored her mouth. She ran her left thumb over the scars on her face, feeling the tiny ridges. Korra's lips left Lin's to explore those scars, gently kissing both of them as Lin tilted her head back. She continued along her jaw, sucking on her earlobe before continuing to her neck. Lin let out a low moan, and Korra felt the rumble in her throat. The teenager wasn't so experienced with this, but instinct was leading her on.

Lin grabbed both of Korra's hands and placed them on her breasts. Holding Korra's hands in place, she rubbed them, up and down, up and down, never breaking eye contact with the girl. Korra bit her lip, both in lust and wanton desire. "Now," Lin whispered.

Korra knew what she wanted. She laid Lin back onto the floor, hands still staying on her. Korra ran her hands up the sides, stopping at the collar. Closing her eyes, she slowly tore the uniform down the middle, allowing Lin to slip it off like a vest. Her hands went to Lin's, finding the arm guards barely a challenge now, and the leg guards even less so. The former police chief now lay beneath her with nothing more than cloth.

Lin sat back up and pressed her lips to Korra's once again. She continued the assault, pushing the girl back onto her bottom. Now free of the armor, Lin had never felt more free. Her hands began roaming everywhere. They trailed Korra's sides, up the girl's muscled arms, down her powerful back. Her fingers snuck underneath her blue shirt, lightly scratching the girl. Korra gasped from the ticklish feeling. Korra lifted her arms so that she could be freed from her shirt. Lin took the reprieve from kissing to suck on the girl's shoulder, knowing she would leave a mark, but completely satisfied that it would be covered by clothes. She reached around and undid her bindings, letting Korra's breasts fall free. Her hands immediately palmed them, and Korra let out a sharp gasp when Lin tweaked one of her nipples.

Not satisfied that she was still fully clothed, Korra roughly grabbed Lin's shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it against the far wall. Lin undid her bra herself, but Korra pulled it off. The young girl lowered her lips to a breast, gently suckling and swirling her tongue around the nipple. Lin let out a moan and Korra felt her body sag a little.

Korra continued to explore Lin's body, hands roaming this way and that. Lin laid back, and Korra's mouth went lower to her belly button. Her hands fell upon baggy cotton pants. She looked up into Lin's face, and she was given a swift nod. Korra pulled her pants off, followed quickly by her underwear. Lin knew she was wet; hell, she was wet from Korra trying to metal bend her uniform.

"Uhm, Lin? I-I don't know what to do, I've never done this…before." Lin lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Me and Asami, we just y'know, fool around and kiss." Lin smiled slightly.

"It's okay kid. Lean back." Korra did as she was told. Lin leaned over, kissing her other shoulder this time, her hands scraping down the girl's sides, deviating a little to rub her breasts, before settling on Korra's waistband. She deftly untied the fur pelt and tossed it aside. Korra kicked off her boots, and Lin hooked her fingers into the girl's waistband. Lin tugged both her pants and underwear off together, rolling them up and sticking it under Korra's head.

Lin spread Korra's knees apart, kissing the inside of her thigh and working her way to the center. Lin could see Korra was already dripping with desire. Smelling the musk from Korra's core, she licked the juices already spilling. Korra shuddered a little, and Lin placed her hands on the girl's legs to keep them open. She lowered her lips to the spot below the dark bush of hair, eliciting another gasp from Korra. Sucking and swirling her tongue around the girl's clit was causing Korra to moan to the skies. Lin lifted her face, looking at Korra. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and traced a finger up and down her opening. Slowly she pushed one inside, and met with a barrier. She looked to Korra.

Korra blushed and lowered her eyes. "I've- I never, you know." Lin withdrew her finger. "It's alright. Save it for someone special."

Korra wanted to tell Lin that **_she was_** special, but before the thought fully formed in her head, Lin had lifted one of her legs and pressed their centers together.

"OH!" Korra exclaimed. She came up from resting on her elbows to her hands. Lin was building a rhythm, pushing her pussy against Korra's clit, and every time she did, Korra gasped.

Lin held Korra's leg above her shoulder, running her tongue along the inside of her calf, while the younger girl threw her head back, unable to withstand the pleasure.

"Oh god," Lin thought, "I'm going to cum." But she looked at the young avatar and was determined that the young girl climax before her. She thrust harder against Korra, this time not withdrawing but keeping their centers pressed together. She stayed there, rubbing against Korra. Korra sat up, her arms wrapping around Lin's neck, her breaths becoming short and ragged.

"Almost there," she managed to pant out. A few seconds later, Lin felt strong legs wrap a vice grip around her and those strong arms pull her close as the Korra climaxed. As Korra pulled her close, Lin hit a sweet spot the sent her over the edge too, trying desperately not to leave claw marks in Korra as she rode out her orgasm.

Lin came down from her high, both the arm the floor supporting them and the arm wrapped around Korra trembling.

"Lin," Korra whispered in her ear. "Whatever it takes, I will find a way to get your bending back."

A tear rolled off Lin's face and down Korra's back.

* * *

Hope that was okay. I haven't written a fic in a while.


End file.
